howstrongisfandomcom-20200216-history
Captain America (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Summary Steve Rogers was the son of a World War I veteran. Sickly and weak, Rogers' only exceptional trait was his bravery, courage, and outstanding moral fortitude. Taking note of his virtues, Dr. Abraham Erskine signed Rogers up for a secret super soldier program being undertaken by the government. After proving himself the most worthy candidate for the experiment, Rogers was turned into Captain America, the world's first superhero. Fighting his way through World War II, Captain America defeated the nefarious Red Skull, preventing him from using an Infinity Stone to conquer the world. Soon after, the ship Red Skull was piloting crashed into the Arctic with the Captain, freezing him for nearly seven decades. After being awoken from the ice by SHIELD, Captain America adjusted to his new world, before eventually becoming the leader of the Avengers only months later. Stats Destructive Ability: Superhuman Class'See Sources 3-5Capable of throwing men through a thin wall, [https://gfycat.com/SorrowfulForcefulEmu ''Captain America: The First Avenger] '''Strength: Superhuman Class'Split open and threw a punching bag with a single strike, [https://howstrongis.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:HowStrongIs/Captain_America_Hits_a_Punching_Bag_(MCU) ''Captain America Hits a Punching Bag]Capable of moving trucks with his kicks, [https://howstrongis.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:HowStrongIs/Captain_America_Kicks_a_Truck_(MCU) Captain America Kicks a Truck]Stopped a helicopter from taking off, though this is above his normal strength level, [https://howstrongis.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:HowStrongIs/Captain_America_Stops_a_Helicopter_(MCU) Captain America Stops a Helicopter] '''Speed: Subsonic Class'Ran nearly 40 mph when chasing after Black Panther, [https://howstrongis.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:HowStrongIs/Black_Panther_Outruns_Some_Cars_(MCU) ''Black Panther Outruns Some Cars]Stated to be superior to the finest human athletes, [https://howstrongis.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:HowStrongIs/Captain_America%27s_Stated_Abilities_(MCU) Captain America's Stated Abilities] '''Power: Not applicable Durability: Superhuman Class'See Sources 2-5Can survive a several story fall without injury, [https://gfycat.com/HopefulOpulentAnemoneshrimp ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier]Survived crashing into a bus after being launched off a bridge, [https://gfycat.com/FondFlippantAustraliancurlew Captain America: The Winter Soldier] '''Range: Standard melee range physically, tens of meters with his shieldCapable of accurately targeting multiple opponents from this distance, [https://gfycat.com/VengefulImprobableBackswimmer Avengers: Age of Ultron] Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Physiology' *'Master Martial Artist:' Captain America is a finely skilled soldier, being among the best fighters on the planet. He has repeatedly been shown to be capable of fighting off numerous opponents in extremely close quarters, and his fighting patterns are advanced enough that not even Tony Stark could predict them without computer aid. He's more than capable of keeping up with opponents stronger than himself, and he has proven himself at least an equal of the likes of Black Panther. *'Expert Marksman:' Captain America's aim is exceptional. With his shield, he is capable of hitting opponents he does not have a direct line of sight to by abusing ricochet mechanics, as he has shown on more than one occasion. He is able to accurately hit targets from tens of meters away, and even without his shield he is still an accomplished knife thrower. Equipment *'Vibranium Shield:' Captain America's vibranium shield is his primary piece of equipment, and is a deadly weapon all on its own. The shield sharp enough to slice through metal, hard enough to bruise Spider-Man, and can return to the Captain with the use of a magnet. Its most exceptional quality, however, is its durability. The shield, so far, has proved indestructible. Using it, Captain America can block bullets, grenades, and even strikes from Thor. *'Wakandan Shield:' After losing his vibranium shield, Captain America received a new, smaller vibranium shield from Black Panther. Unlike its predecessor, the shield can't be thrown at opponents. However, it was still durable and sharp enough to allow Captain America to fight off Thanos' Outriders during the Battle of Wakanda. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Super Soldiers Category:Disney Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Live-Action Category:Movies Category:Superhuman Class Category:Subsonic Class Category:Superhuman Characters Category:Master Martial Artists Category:Expert Marksmen Category:Shield Users Category:Estimated Stats